Dot hack Lyoko
by AnimeFreak213
Summary: Xana teleported Jeremy's friend to a place called "THE WORLD". Xana and Morganna team up to cause destruction on the real world and Jeremy doesn't know how to bring his friends back...etc


**I don't own Code Lyoko or Dot Hack**

* * *

><p>When our hero stop Xana and shut down the super computer they were enjoying their college life. Then one day everyone got a note for a high school reunion<p>

Kadic Junior High School

**Odd**: Whoa it's been so long since I been here

**Ulrich**: Hey Odd!

**Odd**: Ulrich hey buddy how are you?

**Ulrich**: I'm doing great so have you seen Jeremie or Aelita yet

**Odd**: No not yet I thought you would ask about Yumi

**Ulrich**: Nah

**Odd**: huh why not?

**Ulrich**: because Yumi and I came together we go to the same college

**Odd**: so that mean I went to a different college by myself

**Ulrich**: Not true isn't Sissi in your college

**Odd**: Don't remind me

**Ulrich**: Hahaha!

Then Yumi showed up

**Yumi**: Hey guys what so funny?

**Odd**: Nothing

Then Yumi spotted Jeremie and Aelita holding hands

**Yumi**: Hey their Jeremie and Aelita

**Odd**: Your Right, Hey You Guys over here

**Ulrich**: Something doesn't look right

**Odd**: Huh what do you mean?

**Yumi**: Ulrich right look at Jeremie and Aelita face

**Odd**: huh what going on?

**Ulrich**: something might have happen

Then the gang went over to Jeremie and Aelita

**Jeremie**: huh oh hey guys what up

**Ulrich**: What the matter Jeremie

**Jeremie**: huh what do you mean?

**Yumi**: You can't hide it Jeremie you have a serious face

Then Aelita grab Jeremie hand

**Aelita**: You should tell them

**Jeremie**: okay, we were attack

**Odd**: Come on Jeremie everyone get attack sometimes

**Aelita**: Yes we know but it was stuff animals and they had the eyes of Xana

**Ulrich**: Huh? what that can't be we shut down the super computer!

**Jeremie**: Yes we did but it seem that someone turn on the super computer

**Yumi**: We should check it out

Everyone ditch the reunion and went to the abandon factory when the went the computer the saw a footage of William turning on the Super Computer

**Yumi**: What William turns it on?

**Odd**: I knew that guy was still bad

**Ulrich**: What should we do Jeremie

**Jeremie**: Well we got no choice but to go to Lyoko

Everyone went inside the scanners room

**Jeremie**: Okay guys ready Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita Scanning Ulrich, Scanning Odd, and Scanning Aelita, Virtualization

Then everyone was virtualized

**Jeremie**: Okay Yumi your up step in the Scanner

**Yumi**: I'm in

**Jeremie**: Scanning Yumi Virtualization

Then when everyone were in Lyoko some black hole appear taking the everyone inside

**Odd**: Hey Einstein were in trouble here

**Jeremie**: Sorry guys I can't do anything from here it's like Lyoko is being pulled on a different place

**Aelita**: What does it mean?

**Jeremie**: I'm guessing that Xana wanted us to be here it's like you guys were the final piece on his plan

**Yumi**: Try to do something Jeremie try to return us back

**Jeremie**: I'm trying

**Ulrich**: how about returning into the past?

**Jeremie**: No good ether! I'm trying everything guys hold on

**Odd**: like we have a choice

**Jeremie**: What something appear on the screen it like a MMO?

**Odd**: This isn't the time for playing game Einstein

**Jeremie**: It may have something to do with the black hole

**Ulrich**: hurry up Jeremie! AHHH!

**Aelita**: oh no Jeremie Ulrich was sucked in the black hole

**Yumi**: Ulrich!

**Odd**: Einstein hurry! AHHH!

**Jeremie**: Ah man! Huh "The World"? I summon your vehicles escape before it's to late

Yumi and Aelita got on the vehicles and escape but the black hole was right be hide them

**Yumi**: We can't shake it off

**Jeremie**: Yumi look ahead there will be two-crabs watch out

Yumi took out her twin fan and threw it and the crabs and both of them got destroyed

**Yumi**: Can you doing something Jeremie to return us

**Jeremie**: I'm trying my best here!

Then William appear in front of Yumi and Aelita

**Yumi**: William you I'm going to kill you

**Jeremie**: He not William Xana has taken over William

**William**: HAHAH! Morganna will be very happy if you enter the hole

**Yumi**: huh? Who Morganna?

**Jeremie**: Could it be related to Xana plan

William took Yumi and both of them enter the hole

**Aelita**: Jeremie! Everyone been sucked into the hole AHHHH!

**Jeremie**: NO Aelita!

**Thanks for reading please leave reviews and wait for the next chapter**


End file.
